The Outcast's Daughter
by MidnightVampire18
Summary: Airi Hiou, daughter of Rido Kuran and Shizuka Hiou, has been raised as the Lady of the Hiou family while her mother has been living in hiding due to a certain bloody murder. Growing up not knowing who her parents are, she makes it her mission to reclaim her past and being invited to be a student of Cross Academy has its advantage. But when she falls in love, will she continue?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 1 – Taken

* * *

_A baby's cry filled the room. _

_The white haired woman, the mother, lay back on tatami floor. Her lavender robes were disarrayed and sweat rolled down her forehead. _

_"It is a girl, Shizuka-sama," one of the midwives said with a bright smile, "Rido-sama will be most proud."_

_Shizuka Hiou attempted to sit up but her sweat slicked limbs cried out in agony and exhaustion, "Let me see the child…" she whispered as she eventually supported herself on her forearms. The midwives looked at each other before whispering something indistinguishable, "Didn't you hear me? I want to see my child."_

_The midwives hesitated again as the wrapped the small baby up in a thick blanket, "We have had orders from your uncle that you should not see the child."_

_"What? Because they have me locked up in this God forsaken cage and taken away my freedom, they have taken away my right to see my child? I think not! Give me my child of your own free will or I will use my pureblood powers to make you do so. Which one will it be," Shizuka said with a hint of desperation in her voice. The midwife holding the baby girl nodded and handed the little girl to the tired pureblood, "She's beautiful… so much like me… but so much like that feral beast."_

_She had tufts of curly hair from her father, Rido, but was white like her mother's. Like her father, the child has complete hetrochromia in her eyes: one eye was cherry blossom pink and her other eye was blue. The pink was reference to her mother's eyes and the blue was the one half of her father's hetrochromia. _

_The child gazed up at her with innocent curiosity, "Do you have a name for the child, Shizuka-sama," the voice tore the pureblood out of her revelry and looked up at the impatient midwife. Shizuka thought for a moment before looking back down at her baby. _

_"I will call her Airi," Shizuka said as she delicately caressed her child's cheeks with her forefinger, "My beautiful Airi… born on a full moon…"_

_"We must take Airi-sama now," the midwife said as she, almost forcefully, took the baby girl away from the fragile pureblood. Shizuka's cherry blossom pink eyes widened with panic._

_"No, don't take my child away from me," Shizuka said as she gathered all her strength to stand up. Before the midwives could leave, they heard heavy footsteps coming from the corridor. Shizuka's uncle, Lord Keichi Kurenai, and the child's father, Rido Kuran appeared in the doorway of Shizuka's cage. _

_"What gender is the gender of the child," Rido asked in a slow drawl. Shizuka glared at him intensely. _

_"It is not male," Shizuka replied, "The child is a girl… her name is Airi."_

_"You promised me a son, Shizuka," Rido snarled, "I cannot take back my rightful position as the head of the Kuran family until I have a son."_

_"Unfortunately, Rido," Shizuka said, "It takes two to tango and it is the man who decides what gender the child will be. I did not promise you a son, I promised you a healthy child and I have delivered you a healthy daughter."_

_"Shizuka-sama is quite correct, Rido-sama," Keichi said, "We must be glad that Shizuka was able to have the child in the first place."_

_"Still, it is not a son," Rido snarled fiercely, "If I cannot get a son from you, I will get it elsewhere and I know the perfect candidate."_

_Shizuka growled, "I can't believe you still have hope for Juuri! She is not interested in you and she has made that perfectly clear."_

_"I didn't say it was Juuri," Rido said, albeit a little sadly. Shizuka clenched her fists and took several deep breaths. _

_"Then who," she asked calmly._

_"Lady Sawako Shiki," Rido said before he stormed away. Shizuka fell to her knees, on the brink of tears. _

_"Be glad that a Hiou princess was born, Shizuka-sama," Keichi said, patting her gingerly on the shoulder. Keichi took the child from the frightened midwives, "She is truly a Hiou princess and she will grow to be as beautiful treasure for us all to cherish."_

_"You're not going to put her in a cage as you did to me when my parents died," Shizuka asked bitterly and Keichi shook his head._

_"Airi Hiou-sama is the hope of this family," Keichi said, "You are far too damaged to lead this family."_

_"How dare you," Shizuka screamed at him. Keichi headed towards the door and stepped out into the corridor, "Don't you dare take away my child!"_

_"Midwives, help Shizuka-sama make herself presentable," Keichi said as he disappeared down the dark hallway. Shizuka stood up, angry tears streaming down her pale cheeks._

_"You can't do this to me, Uncle! She is **my** child! Give her back to me," Shizuka demanded, "Give her back to me!" _

_One of the midwives held the distressed princess back as the other locked the door behind her, sealing her away from the rest of the world. Along with the apparent rejection of her lover for not providing him with the son he so desperately needed, her uncle had taken her new born daughter taken away from her. _

_All in all, it was now that she truly felt alone and unwanted. It hadn't been so bad before but now that she was a mother, she had expected to be just that. _

_Indeed, nine months later, Lady Shiki did give Rido Kuran a son._

* * *

**_Sixteen Years later…_**

Airi sat in front of her dresser as she slowly combed out her hip length snowy, silken curls until they mirrored the moonlight which poured into her room. Sighing deeply, she placed her brush on the table and adjusted the obi sash of her lavender yukata. Her large, duel colour eyes of cherry blossom pink and sapphire blue were accented by her straight cut fringe of white hair. Her skin was as pale and as smooth as carved marble. She was a petite girl, in structure and in height.

"Airi-sama," she heard her faithful servant, Tsukasa, call from behind the door, "You have a guest."

Airi stood from her dresser chair and hummed slightly before answering her maid, "Let them enter."

"As you wish, Airi-sama," Tsukasa said as she slid the door open. Tsukasa, in appearance, was a tall young woman with waist length, soft brown hair and large brown eyes. Her skin was pale and she had a slim figure, accented by a yellow and pink yukata.

"Who is it, Tsukasa," Airi asked.

"Kaname Kuran-sama, my lady," Tsukasa answered. Airi frowned a little before smiling lightly. The young man who went by that name entered the room. Tsukasa followed him inside and walked over to Airi,

"Kaname-sama, what an unexpected surprise," Airi said, "What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Airi, I will not be staying long but I have a request I would like to make of you," Kaname said frankly and evenly. Airi blinked and nodded.

"What is your request, Kaname-sama," Airi asked.

"Have you heard of Cross Academy," Kaname asked and Airi regarded him for a moment.

"I know of it," Airi replied flatly, "What of it?"

"Headmaster Kaien Cross and I have set up a special class from vampires to attend school and to bridge the ever so large gap between humans and vampires," Kaname replied as he saw Airi's doubt, "It is the called the Night Class and many of the vampire noble families have already sent their sons and daughters to attend this new programme. It would be beneficial for the other vampires to see another pureblood vampire committed to peace."

"How does it bridge the gap between vampires and humans," Airi asked, "Surely… this is a dangerous proposition?"

"It does have its risks, Airi, but then again, what doesn't," Kaname said conversationally. Airi looked up at Tsukasa who raised her eye brows in a "don't look at me, I don't have the answer" way.

"Why do you want me to join, Kaname-sama? Surely it would be explosive to have two pureblood vampires in the same class together? Besides, I have been homeschooled."

"Yet you are still of school age," Kaname replied, "What are your views on humans?"

"My views on humans," Airi mused, "Well, they're human… I don't have much of an opinion. However, I do wish for the meaningless bloodshed and violence to stop so peace is rather appealing."

"So would you consider joining the Night Class? It is self explanatory; it takes place at night and you sleep during the day. Contact with humans will be restricted to change over where the Night Class goes to school and the Day Class goes back their dormitory. Drinking blood on school grounds is strictly prohibited and I am sure you have heard of the blood tablets. We use these to sate our blood lust."

"I see," Airi said with sigh, "May I think on it? It is a huge step which I must think about first."

"Very well," Kaname said as he turned to leave, "I will return next week or you may contact the school if you make your decision sooner than that."

"Thank you very much," Airi said as Kaname kissed her delicate hand respectfully. Airi nodded, "You will hear my answer soon enough."

Kaname nodded in reply and swiftly left the room, as quickly as he had left. Airi turned to Tsukasa and fell back into her chair, "Tsukasa, what should I do?"

"Well, obviously the Hiou family are aware of this or they wouldn't have permitted Kaname-sama to visit you today," Airi nodded and turned back to her dresser to look back at her reflection and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I miss my mother... even though I didn't even know her," Airi said with a sigh, "Tsukasa, do you know what my mother looked like or what happened to her? I have asked many of my family members but they will not answer me and brush me off coldly as if she didn't even exist."

"I do not know what your mother looked like but it is said that you resemble her greatly," Tsukasa said with a small smile, "It is sad though that you do not even know who your father is. It is also said that you inherited his hetrochromia and curly hair from him. Some people say that it is Rido Kuran but we cannot be sure as he is supposed to have been killed the night Juuri and Haruka Kuran died."

"Well, I will not dwell on it. I know that he is dead and that's all I need to know," Airi said as she sprayed some lavender perfume on her neck, "I have lots of time to find those things out."

"Indeed," Tsukasa said, "So, are you going to take Kaname-sama up on his offer?"

"We'll see," Airi said, "But it sounds like fun."

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 2 - The First Discovery

* * *

Later that night, during dinner, Airi silently nibbled at her food. Tsukasa stood next to her mistress, silently awaiting her orders from her mistress. Her great uncle, Lord Keichi Kurenai, sat at the head of the table and silently gazed at his young niece, who sat opposite him.

"I met Lord Kaname today," Keichi said, his deep voice resonating throughout the room. Airi looked up and cocked her head the side, her silvery curls cascading down over her shoulder, "He informed me of his decision to invite you to become a student of Cross Academy."

"Oh," Airi said, "Well, he told me that he was giving me some time to think about it."

"You will be attending tomorrow and travelling tonight," Keichi said, "I don't see why you need to think about it."

"But I have done well being homeschooled," Airi replied, "I don't see the need to be sent to boarding school."

"You will not argue with me, girl," Keichi said abruptly, "You are going and that is final."

Airi flinched at his cold tone and she averted her gaze to her half eaten food, "You can finally present yourself to your peers and make yourself known. As you know, your existence has been kept secret. Only the select few, such as Kaname Kuran, know that you exist."

"I suppose so," Airi said, "But I'm not used to being in a class room or even wearing a uniform is going to be a struggle."

"You'll get used to it," Keichi said as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin. Airi placed her chopsticks down on the table and fidgeted with the fabric of her dark blue yukata, "What is it, Airi-sama; I see that you are fidgeting."

"Well… you see… I wanted to ask you about my mother and father," Airi said in a small voice. She nearly panicked when she said, "I don't wish to be rude… I just need to know."

"We have had this conversation before," Keichi said with a growl, "Your parents are dead and there is nothing you need to know about them."

"Is that why you lock the family records away from me," Airi asked and Keichi nodded without looking up at her. Airi continued to stare at him, her wide hetrochromic eyes boring holes into him. Eventually, Keichi stood up.

"You will find your Night Class Uniform in your chambers," he said coolly, "Please get ready to leave in an hour."

Airi's mouth gaped as she blinked at her uncle, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Airi-sama," Keichi said as he walked towards the door, "I certainly am," Keichi walked away. Airi looked up at Tsukasa, who appeared to be as troubled as she was.

"Tsukasa, what am I going to do," Airi asked in a frantic whisper, "This is not what I was planning to do with my time."

"Perhaps you should see this as an opportunity to be able to search for your parentage. After all, Cross Academy was once the Hunter Headquarters until it was relocated. There may even be some old records. You might even be able to search the Senate, madam."

"I know," Airi said with a dejected sigh, "Well, I suppose that I should ready myself for a new experience."

"It will be the making of you, Airi-sama," Tsukasa said with a kind smile. Airi stood up and gazed at her maid.

"Will you be coming with me," she asked with a small, expectant smile, "I don't think that I could function without you."

"I haven't been invited, my lady, and it's by invitation only," Tsukasa said, "Besides, it will make you more self sufficient."

"It's not just that though," Airi said sadly, "You are also my friend and I would miss you terribly."

"Perhaps I can apply but since I am a member of staff, I cannot just leave to attend school," Tsukasa said as she guided the young pureblood to her room. Tsukasa picked up the neatly folded uniform which lay on the table in Airi's room and handed it to her, "Please try it on for size, Airi-sama."

Airi hesitated but nodded slightly and took the crisp white uniform from her loyal maid, "Thank you."

She walked behind a screen and Tsukasa untied her obi sash before stepping away and letting Airi dress by herself. After another few moments, Airi stepped out from behind the screen and she saw Tsukasa's eyebrows rise, "What do you think, Tsukasa?"

"It's very short…" Tsukasa said, "At least you have long black stockings on," Tsukasa took Airi by the hand and guided her in front of the full length mirror. Airi's hand widened when she saw her reflection staring back at her. The short, white and pleated skirt reached to her mid thighs and her black stockings just came above the knee. Her blazer had a very intricate black detail and there was a red silk ribbon which was tied in a bow to complete the look. Under the blazer, she wore a silk black shirt and around her neck was a silver pendant with the Cross Academy emblem hanging from it. The buttons were made of pure silver and were in the shape of roses.

"I like it," Airi said with a small smile, admiring her reflection, "It's something different."

"Well, if you like it, it is all right then," Tsukasa said, "Your boots have been shined and are by the front door."

"I see, Tsukasa, thank you," Airi said before gazing back at her reflection, "I wonder how I will get on with the other students and how they will react to having another pureblood in their midst."

"They will treat you how they treat every other pureblood: with reverence and respect," Tsukasa said with a broad smile, "You might even make friends and allies."

"I suppose so," Airi said as she sighed softly, "Well, have you packed my suitcase?"

"Yes, Airi-sama," Tsukasa said as she unzipped the lid and opened it to reveal all of Airi's essentials, a spare uniform, pyjamas and lots of dresses for her free time, "I haven't packed any of your yukatas but I have packed one formal kimono for special days. The reason I haven't packed your yukatas is because you always need me to help you do your obi. Instead, I have packed you some dresses I bought for you a while ago," she held up a black silk dress with blue rose and lace detail with a hair band of the same design, "It's called a Lolita dress. It's all the latest fashion in the big cities and I think it would go excellently with your beautiful white hair."

"It is a beautiful dress, Tsukasa, thank you," Airi said as she caressed the silky fabric. Tsukasa folded it back up and placed it back in the suitcase. Airi turned to gaze at her room, the traditionally Japanese bedroom with tatami mats, a large futon laid out for her to sleep on and a series of low rise cabinets and a couple of desks (one being her dresser with a mirror) for her to kneel at with a cushion to make her comfortable. There was a sliding door that led out onto a patio and there was an outside bathtub which looked out onto her own Japanese garden. This was all kept private by a tall wall.

"I'm going to miss all of this," Airi said with a sigh, "I going to miss you most of all."

"Don't worry, Airi-sama," Tsukasa said as she fastened the suitcase closed, "You will make so many new friends, you will not think of me."

"I doubt it," Airi said as she turned to the mirror again and admired her reflection, "I can't even mingle with the human guests at the soirees my uncle holds."

"I'm sure that because you classmates are also vampires, you will feel more at ease," Tsukasa said with a smile, "Like you are with me."

"I suppose you're right," Airi said as Tsukasa wrapped a black, hooded, velvet cape around her shoulders and buttoned the one and only gold button at the top. Airi put her hands through the arm holes pulled her hip length hair from out of the cape.

"Well, let's go," Tsukasa said and took hold of Airi's suitcase. Airi looked back at her maid before nodding.

"Can I just have a moment alone? I will join you down there in a few moments," Airi said as she gave her maid a small smile. Tsukasa heaved a heavy sigh before nodding, "Thank you, Tsukasa."

"I will see you down there, Airi-sama," Tsukasa said as she walked away from her mistress's room. Airi gazed around her large bedroom and at the intricately painted birds and butterflies all over the room. As she walked further into the room, she slowly turned around on the spot to take in the memory of her room.

However, as she did so, Airi felt the tatami mat underneath her feet shift a little. Looking down, she moved it again and was sure that it was the mat. She jumped once on it and felt it was hollow, compared to the floor boards. She knelt down and felt around the edges, eventually pulling it away from the floor to reveal a trap door. Airi cocked her head to the side and she blinked with surprise, "A trap door? Here in my room? This is odd."

Airi hesitated as she pulled on the handle. She looked up towards the door to see if anyone was there and then looked down at what lay before her. There was dark tunnel and there was a flight of stone steps leading from the trap door. There was a slight scent of blood and it was a little overwhelming for the young pureblood. Looking back up at the door, she stood up and stepped down into the trap door, hesitating before walking down the steps.

Eventually, she touched down onto the ground and she stared down a long, dark corridor. Looking up at the entrance to the tunnel, she gulped before she made her way down the tunnel. The smell of blood steadily increased as she walked. Placing her hands on the wall as she walked, guiding her steps through the gloomy darkness.

Soon, she felt a small, cool breeze blowing against her face and dim light seemed to break through the seemingly impenetrable darkness. Eventually, the light became brighter as she came upon a room which had bars across in a vertical fashion. The bars were made out of, what appeared to be, anti vampire metal. She peered inside and saw a dusty old room. The floor was covered with rotting tatami mats and the possessions were covered by a thick covering of dust. Blood was splattered on the tatami mats and on the white washed walls. There was a round window with bamboo bars.

Airi noticed that there was a large, gaping hole in the opposite wall inside the prison and rubble and brick dust covered the area.

"Who lived here," Airi whispered. Suddenly, she heard running footsteps behind her.

"Airi-sama," she heard Tsukasa's voice call out to her. Airi blinked and gasped, "Are you down here?"

"Yes, I am, Tsukasa," Airi answered and Tsukasa's lithe figure loomed out of the darkness, "What is this place, Tsukasa?"

"You're not supposed to be down here," Tsukasa said sternly.

"Why not," Airi demanded, "Why was it hidden under one of the tatami mats in my bedroom? Why is everyone keeping secrets from me?"

"This is a secret which is kept for your own good," Tsukasa said as she grabbed Airi's wrist before she could protest. She dragged the confused princess back down the corridor and back up the stairs. As they came back up, Airi tore her wrist from Tsukasa grip and scowled at her.

"Tell me what that was!"

"I cannot," Tsukasa said coldly, kicking the trap door shut and moving the tatami mat over it again, "Besides, I don't know much about. All I know that I someone was kept there a long time ago… a member of the Hiou family was kept there before they escaped. I don't know much more than that," Tsukasa grabbed Airi's hand again and led her towards the front entrance of the manor, "Please put these on, Airi-sama," she said as she handed the shiny, dark brown boots. Airi nodded silently and stepped into the boots, lacing them up with her nimble fingers, "Your uncle is waiting in the car."

"Thank you, Tsukasa," Airi said without looking up at her. Tsukasa wrapped her arms around her suddenly and kissed her cheek.

"Farewell, Airi-sama, and I hope that you have safe journey and a safe year at school," she whispered. Airi returned the embrace and hugged her servant back.

"Good bye," she said as she shed a tear of grief. She tore herself away and walked out through the door. Tsukasa sniffed as she regretted the cold which was left by her petite mistress. She walked towards the door and watched Airi climb into the car with her uncle. She waved and Airi waved back before closing the door.

"Good bye, my sweet princess," Tsukasa said with a tear in her eye.

* * *

As Airi sat silently in the car, her uncle stared at her for a long time before speaking, "When you attend the Night Class, you will conduct yourself with the grace and air befitting the princess of the pureblooded Hiou family. Is that understood, Airi-sama?"

"I understand, Uncle," Airi replied, "It is my duty to do so."

"Indeed," Keichi said stiffly. Airi merely stared at the back of the head of the chauffeur driving in front, "You are not there to make friends; you are there to learn. Forget the rubbish that stupid girl Tsukasa fed you. You are there to help Kaname-sama run the Night Class."

"I understand, Uncle," Airi replied without looking at him.

Keichi's hard expression softened slightly grasped his great-niece's hand with his own cold one, making her look up at him, "I hope you get something from this, Airi-sama, it is all for your own good. Eventually, you will truly take over the Hiou family and you will need to be an educated lady so that you can rule effectively."

"Indeed, Uncle," Airi answered with a small smile. Keichi removed his hand and Airi played with the ends of her hair, "I think it will be an auspicious year and I hope that I do not dishonour the Hiou family."

Keichi reached inside his kosode (kimono shirt) and pulled out a small box, "Here, Airi," the lack of honorific was enough to make the young pureblood look up, "This is for you."

Airi frowned and blinked before nodding and taking the box, "What is this?"

"It is a Hiou family heirloom," Keichi said with a proud smile, "It would have been passed to your mother but she died before I could give it to her."

Airi eyed her uncle before opening the box. In the box was silver ring was black diamond carved into a small rose. Speechless, she blinked and then looked up at her uncle, "Why…are you giving this to me?"

"It is yours rightfully, my dear," Keichi said in a fatherly tone. Airi stared at him. Keichi has been a constant figure in her life. You could almost say that he was a father to her. Her large, hetrochromic eyes averted themselves back to gazing at the ring and she removed it from the box. Keichi took it from her and took her hand in his, sliding the ring onto her right ring finger, "Wear it with pride, Airi-sama," he said as he kissed her hand.

"I will," Airi said stiffly.

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 3 - Meeting the Night Class

* * *

"We have a new student starting," a bespectacled Headmaster Kaien Cross said as he sat down at his desk. A young brunette girl and a young silver haired man stood before him. Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter, smiled broadly.

"We will make an extra special effort to make them comfortable, Headmaster," Yuuki chirped happily. Kaien smiled in response.

"I know that you will, Yuuki," Kaien said as he glanced at the boy next to her, "Zero, please make an effort to make this new student feel at home."

"If you don't, Zero," Kaname said as he sipped his rose tea from the sofa behind them, "I will have to see to it that you suffer for eternity."

"So no different from normal then, eh, Kaname," Zero snapped.

"Ah, well this would be different," Kaname said as he placed his tea on the coffee table, "This student is my cousin once removed. She is a pureblood vampire."

Zero's eyes widened, "Another one of you monsters is joining the academy," Zero hissed, "Oh, that's just great."

"Nobody is to breathe a word about her true heritage," Kaname said, "She does not know that she is a Kuran princess."

"Why not, Kaname-sempai," Yuuki asked. However, before Kaname could answer her question, there was a knock on the door. Everyone's head turned to the door and held their breath. Kaien stood up.

"This must be her now," Kaien said with a deep sigh, "Come in!"

The door slowly opened to reveal Keichi standing in the doorway, "Ah, good evening, Headmaster Cross, Kaname-sama… it is good to see you. May I present my niece, Princess Airi Hiou."

He stepped aside and Airi stood there, gazing at the ground with embarrassment and her cheeks tinted a delicate shade of pink. She eventually looked up when she noticed everyone staring at her, including Kaname, "Hello, my name is Airi."

She walked further into the room as her uncle gave her a small shove to encourage her, "It is very nice to finally meet you, Airi," Kaien said. Yuuki stared at her for a moment and gasped as she noticed Airi's hetrochromia.

"What," Airi asked, "You've noticed my eyes? Well, I don't blame you for being shocked. It's freakish isn't it," she said in a soft tone, "You may laugh and get it over with."

"Oh," Yuuki said, holding her hands up in front of her, "I'm not going to laugh… I just haven't seen that kind condition before," she smiled comfortingly and Airi nodded.

"I suppose you haven't," Airi said softly. She turned her attention to Zero who had his face cast to the ground and he was trembling noticeably with anger, his hands fisted tightly. Airi stared at him before cocking her head to the side, "Are you all right, sir?"

Without warning, Zero reached into his blazer and pulled out his anti vampire gun, "Hiou," he whispered under his breath as he pressed to cold metal of the gun to her forehead. Everyone gasped and tried to get to Zero and Airi, "Are you related to that woman?"

Airi jumped back with a scream and Yuuki pushed his arm down, "Zero, she's done nothing to you! Stop it!"

Kaname pulled Airi back by her shoulders, "Please do not point your gun at Airi, Zero. I told you before she entered the room not to make a fuss."

"You didn't tell me she was a Hiou witch," Zero hissed.

"It is none of your business, Zero," Kaname said stiffly. Keichi stormed forward, his face thunderous.

"I will not have my niece stay here if that _brute_," he said with venom in his voice, "Is going to be around my niece! Come, Airi-sama, you should not be here."

He grabbed Airi by her arm but Kaien walked from his chair and walked to the front of his desk, "Lord Kurenai," he said benevolently, gaining the lavender haired man's attention, "I can assure you that Zero will not attack your niece whilst she is a student of this academy. She will be under Kaname's protection as a Night Class student. Lady Hiou will be safe."

"How can you assure me of that, headmaster," Keichi said cuttingly, "Airi Hiou is the Princess of the Hiou family and she is extremely valuable as she will lead our family when she is ready. I need your solemn assurance."

"You have it," Kaien said and he gave a wither glance to Zero, "Zero, you must not attack Lady Hiou whilst she is here."

"I promise to follow all the rules, Headmaster," Airi said politely, "I have never been to school before, but I promise to do my best."

"I can't take the word of a pureblood," Zero said before he stormed from the room. Yuuki turned to Kaien and he gave her a nod.

"Go after him, Yuuki, just make sure he doesn't hurt himself or do anything stupid," Kaien said as Yuuki ran out. Airi turned to her uncle.

"I will be fine with Kaname-sama, uncle," Airi said reassuringly, "Please do not worry about me."

Keichi hesitated before nodding briefly, "Kaname-sama, please look after my niece," Keichi said as he took Airi's slender hand in his and placed it in Kaname's larger hand.

"You have my word, Lord Kurenai," Kaname replied, "I take it that her luggage has been taken to the Moon Dormitory?"

"Yes," Keichi said, "The Mood Dorm Maid was waiting for us and she took them there."

"Ah, she is very efficient," Kaname acknowledged, "Well, say your goodbyes and we will leave for the dormitory."

Airi nodded and turned to her uncle, "Well, I will see you soon, Uncle; I will make the Hiou family proud."

"Indeed," Keichi said as he kissed her hand, "I will see you soon."

With that, he fled from the room. Airi blinked and looked up at Kaname, "He's a man of few words. He can't help it."

"Perhaps that is best," Kaname said as Kaien approached them.

"Before you leave, you must sign the declaration that you promise to adhere to all our rules and regulations," Kaien said as he handed her the declaration, "Just have a read through it before signing it."

"Of course," Airi said as she cast her eyes over the document. After a few seconds, she signed her name on the dotted line in an elegant fashion, "There you go, Headmaster Cross."

"Thank you, Lady Hiou," he said as he filed away the document, "You're free to go now. I hope you find your lodgings are comfortable."

"Thank you, Headmaster Cross," Airi said before she left with Kaname. Kaien smiled softly but then it fell from his lips and he turned to the window to see Zero and Yuuki arguing on the green outside his office. Yuuki appeared to be berating him about his treatment of Airi. However, Kaien couldn't blame Zero for his hatred of the Hiou family but he was sure that Airi would redeem her mother's memory with her own behaviour. He was sure of it.

* * *

Airi stepped inside of her room and looked around to find a large suite with an elegant lounging sofa, a marble fireplace, a four poster bed with blue velvet curtains and a gossamer inner curtain hanging from it, a bay window with cushions for her to sit on, a magnificent wooden desk and a chair to go with it. The blue curtains were open, letting the pure moonlight pour into the room. Airi looked around the room to see a wardrobe and beside that was a door which led to an ensuite bathroom.

"It is a beautiful room, Kaname-sama," Airi said with a small grateful, "Thank you."

"This is one of the best rooms within the Moon Dorm," Kaname said as he leaned on the door post. Airi nodded and walked over to the bed.

"I'm not used to sleeping western style beds," Airi mused out loud, "But it looks comfortable."

She turned around and tentatively sat down on the mattress, "Is it to your liking, Airi," Kaname asked and Airi looked around and nodded.

"Yes, it is," Airi replied. As she stood up, two young men entered the room. They were both wearing the Night Class uniform and both handsome. The taller of two had light blond hair and vibrant, almond shaped emerald eyes. His skin was like carved marble and it seemed to shine in the moon light. The other young man was slightly shorter but he had messy golden hair with large blue eyes.

"Ah, you're both here," Kaname said as he walked further into the room, "Airi, this is Takuma Ichijo and Hanabusa Aidou. Ichijo is my vice dorm president and he will look after your every need," Takuma bowed to the Airi and kissed her hand, "And this is Hanabusa Aidou; he is very loyal and will protect you faithfully."

Hanabusa gave her a shining smile and he bowed, kissing her hand as well, "Well, it is an honour to meet the both of you, gentlemen," Airi replied, "I hope we can all be good friends."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Airi-sama," Takuma said with a charming smile. Airi cast her duel colour eyes to the floor. Kaname excused himself and left Airi with the two young men.

"So, Airi-sama, would you like any help unpacking," Hanabusa asked. Airi blinked and nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Aidou; but you don't have to if you don't want to," Airi said and Hanabusa shook his head vehemently, "Well, all right, if you want to."

Takuma walked forward placed the suitcase on the bed and Airi unzipped it, "So are you looking forward to classes, Airi-sama?"

Airi looked up at him as she placed her folded up clothes in the chest of draws and removed her velvet cape, "Yes, I am. However, I am a little bit scared though. I have never been in a proper classroom before."

"You're not alone, Airi-sama; I didn't attend school until I entered the academy for the first time and so was Ichijo," Hanabusa said as he placed her books on the book shelves next to her desk. Airi took her jewellery, perfumes and cosmetics on her dresser and turned to the two boys as they finished with the unpacking. Airi handled her underwear and placed them in the drawers as quickly as she could.

"Well, that's comforting," Airi finally answered, "I am very happy that I am not alone."

"Half the time, the teacher doesn't even turn up and even when they do, half the class doesn't listen," Takuma said as he leaned on the bed post, "Anyway, Kaname is holding a get together to introduce you to the rest of the Night Class before we all go to class tonight. It is my understanding that you are not attending class tonight, am I right?"

"Indeed," Airi said as she sat on the bed, "I only wore my uniform for formality's sake."

"I see," Takuma said, "Well, you change into something else if you wish, Airi-sama. You don't have to attend this get together in your uniform."

"Thank you, Ichijo, I will think about it," Airi said as she removed her blazer and folded it up neatly, placing it on the chair by her desk. Takuma smiled as she walked around the room. She seemed to be lost somehow, in a world of her own, innocent and childlike, raised without a care in the world. The pure white uniform seemed to reflect this and she suited it, "Well, you two had better go. When is this get together?"

"It's in an hour, Airi-sama," Hanabusa replied. Airi nodded.

"Well, that's plenty of time to get ready," Airi said as she opened her chest of draws and pulled out her black Lolita style dress and headband.

"I will come back for you later on, Airi-sama," Takuma said as he left the room quickly. Hanabusa cast a smile in her direction before leaving and closing the door behind him. Airi giggled slightly as she skipped over to her ensuite and closed the door, preparing for the night ahead.

* * *

An hour later, Airi smoothed down the silk of her gown and straightened the hair band in her silvery, hip length white hair. Her curls shone and shimmered in the dim light of her room as she brushed them out. As she placed her brush on the dresser, there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

The door opened and Takuma stood there in a white shirt, black V neck sweater and a pair of black slacks, "Are you ready to be escorted down?"

"You look very smart, Ichijo," Airi commented, "Do I look all right? I haven't actually worn a dress before. It's all very unusual for me."

"You look wonderful, Airi-sama," Takuma said as he offered his arm to her, "You suit that dress."

"Thank you," Airi said as she linked her arm through. They walked out of her room and Takuma led her down the corridor and towards the grand staircase which led to the parlour. As she stood at the top of the stairs, ever aristocrats' head turned to look at her and they bowed deeply. There was a pregnant silence for a while before Takuma led her down to the bottom step.

"Introduce yourself," Takuma whispered. Airi gasp slightly in fright but quickly regained her composure.

"Eh… my name is Airi Hiou and I am sixteen years old," she said with a deep bow. People gave her odd looks as she came back up into a standing position.

"Hiou," someone whispered, "Is she related Shizuka Hiou-sama?"

"Shh," someone else said, "It's bad luck to speak her name!"

"Do you think she is really related to her? We don't even know what she looks like," another person said. Then, everyone bowed again and Airi turned to look behind her. Kaname stood there and stared everyone down.

"Show proper respect to Lady Airi," he said as he walked down the stairs, "She has no connection to _that _woman."

Airi frowned and stared at him when he stood next to her. Airi nudged him slightly with her elbow, "Do you anything about me and family history, Kaname?"

"Only vague things," Kaname replied vaguely. Airi eyed him for a moment before nodding in acceptance, "Do not think on them now, Airi, just enjoy your school year whilst you can."

"Yes, Kaname-sama," Airi said before she allowed Takuma to lead her into the crowd of nobles, hoping to mix and become one of the Night Class.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I don't own Vampire Knight nor do I make any profit from it

Chapter 4 – First Day of School

* * *

After being showed off to the rest of the sceptic Night Class, Airi was left shaken and extremely unsure of herself. Was there that much hatred of the Hiou family within and throughout the vampire society? So it seemed. It also appeared that Airi had been far too sheltered and knew nothing of the world.

"Kaname-sama," Airi said as she walked back to her room, "What do people have against the Hiou family? Have I done something wrong?"

"They are just fearful of another pureblood within their midst is all," he said as he leaned against the door frame, "The Hiou family's blood is on par with the Kuran family. You are a powerful lady, Airi."

"Yes, I see that, but I don't think it was that fact that I am from a powerful pureblood family. I just think that some people have a deep set upset against me or my family. Do you know something, Kaname? Because, if you do know anything, I would like to know the truth."

Kaname walked further into the room and closed the door, "Well, there was a member of your family who massacred a hunter family. She was related to you. I don't know how she is related to you though."

"Well, if you don't know who my mother is… who is my father?"

"That, I do not know either," Kaname said, knowing full well who her parentage was. Airi stared at him for a moment before turning to her bed.

"I will retire for tonight and I will see you tomorrow night. I am tired," She said as she sat on the bed. Kaname turned towards the door.

"Airi, please be assured that you will be safe here and I promise you that the other students will make you comfortable," Kaname promised, "Goodnight and have a comfortable night."

Airi sat up as Kaname left. It seemed a hopeless cause to think about who her parents were. She had once heard someone say something about the Kuran family but she had discarded the idea of that. Being related to Kaname seemed a frightening prospect.

Slowly undressing from out of her dress, she walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled the top drawer open to pull out a sleeping yukata and sash. She slipped it on and tied the sash around her petite waist. Walking over to her dresser, she picked up the brush and brushed out her long, curly hair and removed her hair band. Eventually, she braided her hair and secured it with a blue ribbon. Just as she was about climb into bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Airi said as she rolled her eyes with annoyance. The door opened and Takuma poked his head through the door, "Oh, hello, Ichijo. I'm in my night clothes now."

"Hello, Airi-sama, I just wanted to make sure you are all right," he with a small, amused smile, "You seemed really upset at the get together. Were you bothered by the things they were saying?"

Airi glanced at him and played her braid, "They know nothing of me… so I don't blame them for their speculation. I bet they wonder what my intentions are. I'm telling you, I'm not here to… challenge Kaname. He can have the whole world if he wants. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. It's just to show to the rest of our society that I am willing to bridge the gap between humans and vampires. It's also to do with my uncle wanting me to have an excellent education. We hear that Cross Academy offers that."

"It does," Takuma said with a smile but then his countenance turned serious, "Look, don't worry about what anybody else thinks. It's true what you said, nobody knows anything about you and, no, they shouldn't judge you."

"It was the eyes too, wasn't it? I just knew it. I'm a freak of nature," Airi said sadly, "As if my name isn't bad enough."

"There's nothing wrong with your eyes," Takuma said with a small, compassionate smile, "You're not a freak. Yes, they're different. It's not every day that you see hetrochromia. However, I think you should revel in the fact that you're different and it sets you apart from everyone else."

Airi stared at him blankly and Takuma rubbed the back of his neck uneasily, "Anyway, you shouldn't worry about what everyone else says. It's not right that they should make judgements."

The pureblood princess blinked and nodded, "Thank you, Ichijo; you've been a great help. We will be great friends, I think."

"Friends," Takuma asked in surprise.

"Well, that's only if you want to be… unless you don't want to be…" Airi said, suddenly unsure of herself. Takuma smiled awkwardly, "You don't want to be, do you?"

"No, it's not that," Takuma replied, "I think it's a wonderful idea. Of course I will be your friend."

Airi raised an eyebrow, "You don't look sure? Is it because I am a pureblood vampire?"

Takuma blinked, "No, I want to be your friend. You seem like an interesting girl and it would be an honour to be your friend."

Airi smiled gently, "Well," she held out her hand for him to take, "I look forward to a happy friendship."

Takuma smiled broadly and nodded, "I think so too," he said as he took Airi's dainty hand and kissed it fondly and in a gentlemanlike manner, "Anyway, I must leave you now; I have to go to school."

He gently dropped her hand and walked away. Airi cocked her head to the as she watched the young vice dorm president retreating back. Before she knew it, Hanabusa was leaning against the door post. She blinked and then a small smile formed upon her lips, "Hello, Aidou," she said as she greeted him, "Have a nice night at school! I can't wait to join you all."

"Thanks, Airi-sama," Hanabusa said, "Will you be all right on your own?"

"I'll be perfectly fine, thank you, Aidou," Airi said as she took hold of a book, "Tell me all about it when you come back from class."

Hanabusa smiled sheepishly, "All right… I'll see you later then."

Airi nodded and Hanabusa closed the door behind him. Airi giggled slightly and walked over to her bed, climbing upon it and pulling the thick covers over her, keeping her warm for the night.

* * *

Airi slept through the whole night and day. When she did finally wake up, it was an odd feeling waking up without being woken up by Tsukasa. The light of the setting sun coming in through the window bathed her form in golden light and illuminated her delicate features.

Sitting up, she pushed the duvet from off her and walked over to the window. She gazed out at the sun bathed landscape and made the whole place look stunning, "How beautiful…"

She gazed at out of the window for a few more minutes before retreating and turning to her uniform which was hanging up on the wardrobe door. Grabbing a towel and some clean underwear, she walked towards her ensuite and closed the door behind her. As she undressed out of her night yukata and switched on the shower, she thought about her upcoming experience as a Night Class student and what it would be like. Would they be as cold to her as they had been the night before? She didn't know but she expected it.

Airi let the hot water pour over her and then stepped out, rubbing her body and hair dry. She pulled on her underwear and walked out of her bedroom. Airi turned to her uniform once again and took it down from the wardrobe, "Well, you're the start of my new life," she said absentmindedly. She slipped every part on, watching herself in the mirror and checking her appearance as she went.

Combing out her long hair, she stared at her reflection especially her dual coloured eyes. Despite what Takuma said, she didn't think her eyes were anything beautiful. They were not normal and what she wanted was _normality_, in all sense of the word. She wanted to know her parents and have emotional warmth in her home. Her uncle, although he cared for her wellbeing, only went through the motions of familial love. Airi was used to this and knew her uncle wouldn't change.

"Well, I had better not waste this chance," Airi said a smoothed her uniform down. She picked up her books and walked towards the door. She walked out towards the grand staircase and noticed that everyone was waiting for her.

"Good evening, everyone," Airi said with a warm smile.

"Good evening, Airi-sama," Takuma said with an even broader smile. Airi walked the rest of the way down the stairs gracefully and the aristocrats eyed her wearily. Kaname gave her small smile in recognition.

"Good evening, Airi," Kaname said, "I hope that you are well?"

"Yes, very well, thank you, Kaname-sama," Airi said as she smiled around the room, hoping to find friends among the tentative Night Class. At least she had Takuma and Hanabusa – they seemed eager to please, "Well, shall we go?"

"Yes," Kaname said as he walked forward and opened the door. Airi followed her fellow pureblood outside and immediately heard the distant shouting of the Day Class girls.

"Kaname-sama, what is that shouting all about," Airi asked.

"It's the Day Class girls," Kaname said, "They are our fan girls."

Airi stared at him disbelievingly, "Are you serious? Fan girls, seriously?"

"Yes," Kaname answered as he walked away to the doors which separated them and the Day Class girls. Airi, as she approached the large double doors, could hear Yuuki shouting at the fan girls to stay back and it made Airi wonder what went on at this school. Eventually, the doors opened and the girls were in two parallel lines. Yuuki's shoulders slumped forward."

"I'm too late again…" she whined, "Please proceed," she said as she moved out of the way. Airi looked up at Hanabusa, who was wearing a charming smile upon his lips.

"Hello, ladies," he said, waving a celebrity as he walked. Airi looked up at Takuma.

"Is he always like this, Ichijo," she asked in a hushed whispered and Takuma nodded with a small smirk.

"Yes, indeed," Takuma said, "He means no harm though."

Airi observed Yuuki trying to keep the young fans in line and how Hanabusa was riling them up with his "love gun". She also noticed that Kaname said something to Yuuki and that she blushed heavily in response. Airi chose not to ask about that just yet. She needed to know her way around the school and get used to the rules.

Soon, Zero turned up and started shouting fiercely at the Day Class girls. Jumping with fright, she turned and stared at him. Zero, sensing the pureblood's stare, looked up at her and scowled deeply, "What are you staring at, leech?"

"You," Airi said bluntly as she cocked her head the side, "Why do you hate me? You barely know me, yet you're judging me. You're an intriguing specimen, Zero Kiryuu. I can tell what you are and I cannot begin to understand your plight. I'm sorry," she said as she felt Takuma pull on her wrist and his gently encouragement to move away from him.

"You're right," Zero said brusquely, "You cannot begin to understand me."

Airi nodded and followed Takuma towards the school, feeling Zero's glare burn into her back.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
